A workpiece positioner accepts a workpiece that is mounted to the positioner or mounted to a fixture attached to the positioner. The positioner rotates to index the workpiece to be welded from an operator's station to a welding station. Welding is halted while the positioner rotates to index a workpiece to be unloaded from the welding station to the operator's station.